This invention relates to tuning systems, and more particularly, to tuning systems for use in television receivers wherein microprocessors are used to implement the tuning function.
There are various microprocessor-aided tuning systems in use in which the microprocessor controls an external programmable divider or some other form of external loop synthesizer. An article entitled "Consider the Value-Added Benefits of .mu.C Use in Consumer Products" by D. Bennett which appeared in EDN magazine, Mar. 5, 1979, pages 97-101, describes the different ways in which a microprocessor is presently used in tuning systems. The writer further suggests that a microcomputer may be used "as part of a frequencycounter network to check local oscillator frequencies". However, he does not indicate how this may be performed nor the extent of involvement of the microprocessor in controlling frequency.